Klaine: A Musical Affair
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated one-shots about my favorite couple... Klaine! All are based off of different songs, so there will be heartbreak, love, revenge, death, and everything else. Please R&R!
1. Thinking of You

**So, I'm pretty much jumping on the bandwagon of people writing Klanie stories (since 'Original Song' what else is there to write about?). This is the first of some Klaine song-fics that I will be doing. I have a few ideas, but so far, they're all based in Blaine's head. So if any of you have any ideas for Kurt-centered songs, then let me know in a review. Or if you have any requests at all for a Klaine story, then send me a song and I'll see what I can do!**

**Oh, and I generally don't base these kinds of stories on the whole song, just a line or two, which I will add in italics at the end.**

**Song: Thinking of You**

**Artist: Katy Perry**

**Requested by: The voice inside my head that told me writing Glee fanfic will make my fever go away haha**

Blaine Anderson was happy. He had parents who finally accepted the fact that he was gay. He had the best older sister in the world. He was attending Julliard, which was only his _dream _school. He had an awesome boyfriend named Scotty Miller. Yes, Blaine Anderson was happy...

Oh, who was he kidding? His parents _tolerated _the fact that he was gay. His sister - while still amazing - lived in Arizona, too far away for comfort. He was attending Julliard, but some nights he longed for the security of his old high school, Dalton. He had an _okay _boyfriend named Scotty Miller.

Scotty... Blaine sighed just thinking about him. And not in that "I'm so in love, I can barely contain myself" kind of way. You see, Scotty was... well, most people would say he was perfect. And Blaine would have said the same thing - in the beginning. But about two months in and Blaine started noticing things he didn't like about Scotty. The fact that he wore those stupid glasses when he didn't even need them. How he would let his hair grow so long that he literally had to flip it out of his eyes constantly.

The fact that he wasn't Kurt Hummel.

Yes, Blaine was still in love with his ex-boyfriend. Pathetic, right? Especially when you take into consideration that_ Blaine_ had broken up with _Kurt_. It wasn't malicious or anything - Blaine was a year older than Kurt and was going off to college, leaving Kurt behind in Ohio. He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the long-distance thing, so he thought it would best for both of them to end things. Blaine thought it would save them both the hurt.

Damn, was he wrong.

Suddenly, he felt a hand slide into his and lips on his cheek. _Kurt_, he thought before he could stop himself. But he realized that the hand was too large and the lips too rough. Of course it wasn't Kurt - it would never be Kurt again. "Hey, you okay?" Scotty asked. "You look... I dunno, sad or something."

"Yeah," he replied quickly. "I'm fine." Scotty didn't seem convinced, but shrugged and turned the radio on to the oldies station he was obsessed with. (Another thing that annoyed Blaine. He was - as Kurt had once pointed out - so Top 40.)

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Blaine's hand reached out to shut the radio off so fast, it was almost as if he hadn't done it at all. "What did you do that for?" Scotty demanded.

"I don't like that song." His voice was strained.

"Whatever," Scotty replied, turning back to the book he was reading.

Blaine let his head hit the headboard. He didn't hate "Blackbird" - quite the opposite. Kurt had sang that song when his bird Pavarotti died and that was the moment that Blaine had realized he was in love with Kurt. Now, every time he heard that song, he was transported back to that day, which was arguably the best day of his life. Six months ago, it was a source of comfort, of joy. But now... now it felt like a stab through his heart with every word, every note.

How was he supposed to get over Kurt? He had been Blaine's first love and, from what Blaine knew of first loves, they never really left your heart. But everybody else moved on, everybody else fell in love with other people. Everybody else was able to push that first person to the back of their mind to make room for whoever else came along. So why couldn't Blaine do that? Why couldn't he let go and let himself be happy again?

Of course, he knew the answer to that. Kurt was everything he wanted in a guy and then some. He was funny, adorable, comfortable with who he was, and lived every day as if it was his last. He inspired Blaine to come out to his family, to be a better person. Kurt Hummel, in Blaine's eyes, was perfect. Where do you go after you've known perfection? Anything else would only be second best. Was that what Blaine was going to be stuck with? A guy who would never be good enough? That seemed a cruel punishment, but maybe Blaine deserved it. After all, he had broken Kurt's heart, something he had vowed he would never do.

Some time later, Scotty stood up. "It's late and I have a test in the morning." He kissed Blaine quickly. Blaine closed his eyes and pretended it was Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Blaine nodded as Scotty pulled him in for a hug and another kiss. Blaine hated himself at that moment. He hated himself because he felt like he was cheating on Kurt (totally crazy, right?), but also because he knew he was hurting Scotty, whether the other boy knew it or not. He would never be the guy that Scotty needed because he was too damaged. "Love you." The words were right, but the voice was wrong.

"Love you, too_." Kurt_, he added silently. Scotty smiled and left, leaving Blaine to flop down on his bed and cry.

He should jump on a plane right now, go back to Ohio and beg Kurt to take him back. Tell him that it was all a big mistake and he was sorry and he would never, ever hurt him like that again. Tell him that he loved him more than anything, that he needed him to be whole. Blaine didn't care that he would have to face Kurt's dad and his stepbrother Finn - it would all be worth it in the end if he got Kurt back. His plans faded as he drifted off to sleep.

That night Kurt came to him.

_"Hey, Blaine," he said in that musical voice of his._

_"Kurt? Is that you?" This couldn't be happening, could it? They were hundreds of miles apart. Besides, why would Kurt even want to see him? Blaine shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. _

_"Yeah, it's me."_

_"Are... are you real?"_

_Kurt laughed. "Of course I am."_

_"Am I dreaming?" That was the only explanation for what was going on._

_"Yes."_

_"But you're real?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay." Blaine still didn't understand, but he wasn't going to argue. Kurt - his Kurt - was finally with him again, something he'd wished for for the past six months._

_"Listen, Blaine. I came here to tell you something." Kurt took a deep breath and Blaine saw the tears well up in his eyes. "You need to let me go. Move on - be happy with Scotty. It'll be better for you in the long run. Trust me."_

_"Whenever I'm with Scotty, all I can think about is you. I don't want anyone else, Kurt. All I want is you."_

_"Well, I - I don't want you. Not anymore." Kurt was fading, Blaine tried to reach out and grab him, keep him there forever. "Goodbye, Blaine."_

_"But I love you!" It was too, late though. Kurt was gone._

_Forever._

When Blaine woke up, he was crying.

Guess he would always be stuck with second best. Guess he would always have to live with a hole in his heart, in his very soul.

_'Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you._

**Wow, well I think that was too rambly. What do y'all think? Oh, and remember, if you have any song suggestions, let me know!**

**Review!**


	2. Realize

**This one is going to be split between Kurt and Blaine. It's my take on what REALLY made Blaine realize he loved Kurt (it's not just because of 'Blackbird' either).**

**Song: Realize**

**Artist: Colbie Caillat**

**Requested by: No one. Come on guys... make some requests!**

_Kurt POV_

"You know, you really shouldn't dress so... straight all the time," I teased, looking at my friend Blaine Anderson (okay, so maybe I kind of _really _wanted to be more than friends) in the reflection of my vanity mirror. "You're giving all those poor girls the wrong idea." I eyed his jeans and t-shirt, pretending to be scrutinizing when all I was really doing was checking him out. God, he was so gorgeous. Now, if only he realized how much I loved him. Things would be so much easier.

"Oh, really? And how should I dress? Like you?" he laughed, taking in my absolutely _fabulous _outfit.

"Of course. And," I furrowed my brow, zoning in on his face, "you should really take better care of your skin. Your T-zone is atrocious. I think I have just what you need." I searched through my dozens of skin care products until I found the same moisturizer I'd given to Finn (who, thank God, was actually using it). "Here." I held it out, but Blaine didn't take it.

"My face is fine," he protested. I sighed, knowing that I was going to have to do this the hard way. I opened the lid and squirted the lotion into my hand. "What are you doing?" I stood up and walked closer to him. "Kurt..." he warned. "Don't come near me with that stuff or, I swear to God I'll..." But I never did get to figure oyr what he would do because I jumped on top of him, knocking him backwards on to my bed and started rubbing the moisturizer into his horrible, horrible skin. He fought, but he was weaker than I thought he was because I was able to stay on top of him until I was satisfied with my work. I got off of him and he sat up, rubbing his smooth skin and glaring at me.

I smiled as wide as I could. "That asn't so bad, now was it?"

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"Oh, you know you love me." Oh, how I wished that was true.

Blaine laughed then looked at his watch. "God damn it," he swore. "Kurt, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late. See you at school tomorrow, okay?" All of this was said in one breath. I nodded and watched as he dashed out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, I sighed and fell backwards dramatically (oh, come on, what else would you expect from me?) and stared at the stark white ceiling. Was Blaine really that blind? I don't know how much more obvious I could get.

I sighed again. Would he _ever _realize that I was in love with him?

* * *

_Blaine POV_

I tried to hurry down the stairs because I was dangerously close to missing curfew - something my dad hated - but a large hand blocked my way. "Finn?" I said politely, trying to side step Kurt's giant of a stepbrother. "Can you please move? I need to get home."

"Are you blind?" he demanded.

"Excuse me?" What the hell was he talking about? I tried once again to get around him, but he moved with me, blocking my path.

"Do you really not see it?"

"See what, Finn?"

He sighed. Apparently my ignorance was tiring him. "And people call _me _slow," he murmured, more to himself than to me. "Okay, let me spell it out for you. Kurt. Is. In. Love. With. You," he said slowly, as if he were talking to a preschooler.

"What?" I laughed. That was so... so out of the realm of possibilities. Okay, so I admit that I may have thought about the two of us... that way (actually, a lot more than I'd ever admit) but love? No way. There was no way Kurt was _in love _with me.

"He loves you, Blaine," Finn replied, his voice gentler now. "I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. Now, I don't know if it's because you're the only other gay guy he knows or whatever, but he really does love you. Trust me, I know a little something about love." The sad smile on his face made me wonder if he was missing Quinn or Rachel or both.

"Okay," I said because, really, what else was there to say?

"I - I just want him to be happy. He's gone through so much shit in the past year, he deserves a little happiness, don't you think?" I nodded in total agreement. He moved out of the way, finally granting me access to the stairs. "Oh, and Blaine?" I groaned. What now? Was he going to threaten to hurt me if I hurt Kurt? If so, he could save himself the trouble because his enormous height already kind of intimidated me and I had the feeling Finn Hudson wasn't someone you wanted to cross. "I just wanted to say that, whether you want to admit it or not, you love him, too. Like I said, I know these things." And with that, he disappeared into his room, leaving me alone with his words.

When I arrived home (an hour late, I might add, not that I really cared) I walked into my room almost in a trance. (It was a miracle I'd even been able to drive home.) I flopped onto my bed and thought about what Finn said.

Did I love Kurt? Sure, I'd had my little daydreams, but that didn't mean I loved him, did it? They were just daydreams - stupid little fantasies. Weren't they? The more I thought about, though, the more I started to realize that Finn - for once - made sense. After all, we did spend a lot of time together (more than I spent with Wes and David, even). And I sang, "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with him. And I felt more comfortable around him than I did around anyone else. And he knew more about me than even my parents did.

But, if I loved him, why did I chase Jeremiah? That was what didn't make any sense. If I was already in love, why would I try to be with some other guy?

I shook my head. Maybe what I needed was sleep. Maybe this would all come together in the morning.

* * *

_Kurt POV (The Next Day)_

I was singing for Pavarotti. I was singing to prove to the Warblers' Council that someone other than Blaine had actual talent. As I sang, I chanced a glance at Blaine. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't backing me up. Instead he was just sitting there, staring at me. Oh, I loved him so much.

Why couldn't he realize that I was singing for him?

* * *

_Blaine POV_

When Kurt sang that song, everything fell into place for me.

When he sang that song, I realized that Finn was right.

When he sang that song, I realized what Kurt had been trying to tell me from the beginning - what I was too blind to notice.

He loved me.

And I loved him.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

**How was that? I thought it was adorable. i just love protective/caring Finn, don't y'all? Anyway, be sure to leave song requests!**

**Review!**


	3. He's in Love with the Boy

**I would just like to say that I do not know what Blaine's family is like so, for the sake of this story, they are going to be the opposite of Burt, Carole, and Finn (AKA super-religious and homophobic). It will all make sense... I hope.**

**Oh, and all the songs featured in this story are posted on my profile, so you can listen to them while you read!**

**Song: (S)He's in Love With the Boy**

**Artist: Trisha Yearwood**

**Requested by: no one... I love this song and thought it fit perfectly!**

_This is why I hardly ever come home, _I thought sourly, throwing a rock at a tree from where I sat on my front step. _Blaine, why don't you have a girlfriend yet? There's a nice girl at church you might like - you should meet her. Honey, you're young, have a little fun once in a while. You spend too much time with the Warblers._

I threw another rock. If only they knew.

Suddenly, I heard tires on my gravel driveway. Looking up, I smiled - parked there was a shiny black SUV. The window rolled down and Kurt stuck his head out. "Hop in," he said. Well, he didn't have to tell me twice. I stood up, brushed off my pants, and practically ran to the passenger side.

Getting in, I said, "So what's all this about?"

"Well, I know how much you hate being here, so I decided to break you out." I smiled widely and Kurt threaded his fingers through mine. "Though I have to admit, it was a little selfish on my part."

"How so?"

"Because I hated the idea of you being here when you could have been with me." I smiled even wider (I must have looked like an idiot at that point).

"I love you," I said simply.

"I love you, too," he replied, leaning in to kiss me. I was grateful that Kurt's windows were so darkly tinted because if my parents saw me... well, all hell would break loose. "Now let's get outta here."

Those were probably the most beautiful words I had ever heard.

* * *

"It's so unfair," I complained as I lay with Kurt on his bed. "Why do you get to have the supportive family and I'm stuck with the parents from hell?" My parents didn't know that I was gay - I was too scared to tell them. You see, they were super-religious and were convinced that homosexuality was a sin. It was so bad that they blatantly refused to watch any TV shows where one of the characters or actors was gay (my mother used to love _How I Met Your Mother_, but stopped watching it when she found out Neil Patrick Harris was gay). And it didn't stop with them. They banned me from watching the same shows (they have them blocked at home) or from listening to music by gay artists (like Queen or Melissa Etheridge). They were stifling... which is why I hated being home. "I don't want to hide anymore," I murmured, rolling over and pressing my face into the crook of his neck.

His arms snaked around my waist, securing me to him. "So don't."

I sat up suddenly. "What?"

"Tonight when I take you home, I want you to tell your parents. It'll be hard, trust me, but in the end it'll be worth it. Think about it, Blaine. No more hiding who you are, no more sneaking around." I had to admit that that sounded pretty good. "And if they don't like it and kick you out, so what? You're mostly at school, anyway, and when you're not, you can stay here. My dad and Carole won't mind."

"I-I don't know, babe. It just doesn't seem like the right time." Not that ever would, but that's besides the point.

Kurt sat up and faced me. "You, Blaine Anderson, are the most amazing person in the entire world and you _can _do this. I believe in you. If you want, I'll be with you the whole time, holding your hand. I love you, Blaine, and nothing - especially your crazy parents - is going to change that. And to prove it to you..." He slipped his class ring off his finger and onto mine. "We may not legally be able to get married, but I want this ring to be a reminder that, if we could, I would marry you in a heartbeat." He pulled me in for a kiss and the said, "So can you do it? For me?"

I looked at the ring on my finger. It wasn't anything special - I knew for a fact that Wes had an identical one - but it meant the world to me. If Kurt was willing to proclaim so publicly that he was would marry me if he could, then the least I could do for him was tell my parents that I was in love with a boy. I'd do anything to make Kurt smile the way he was right now. "Yeah."

* * *

That night, Kurt pulled into my driveway at half past twelve, two and a half hours after my curfew. I knew that my father would be waiting up for me, which was good because I was afraid I would chicken out if I had to wait until morning. "Ready?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all." I smiled. "Let's go."

We got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand up the walk. I dropped Kurt's hand to unlock the door and, sure enough, my father was waiting on the other side as I pushed it open. "Do you have any idea what time it is? And who's this?" he barked.

"Dad, this is Kurt Hummel. He's my..." I faltered, but a smile from Kurt and the weight of his ring on my finger brought me back. "He's my boyfriend," I said confidently, finally liberated.

My father exploded. He started screaming about how that's not how he raised me and how I was going to hell and how he was going to send me to one of those straight camps. In the middle of all of this, Kurt grabbed my hand and held it tightly, which sent my father even farther over the edge. Eventually, the noise woke up my mother, who came running down the stairs in her pajamas. "What's going on down here?" she asked frantically, as if the house were on fire.

My father took a deep breath and the color of his face gradually receded back to a more natural flushed pink. "Go on, Blaine. Tell her," he spat.

"Tell me what? Blaine, sweetie, what's going on?"

This time, I didn't hesitate. "Mom, I'm gay. And this is my boyfriend, Kurt." My mother gasped in horror and looked on the verge of tears. But I wasn't quite finished. "I know you guys don't like it, but I don't care. I love Kurt and I'm going to be with him for a long, long time - probably forever."

"No. I won't allow it."

"Then we'll run away. We'll go somewhere where they'll let us get married and no one will try and turn me straight." I paused. "You guys are my parents and I love you, but I love Kurt, too. And if you can't accept that, then I'm sorry." I didn't say what I was sorry for. Instead, I turned and walked out of the house, Kurt following me.

In the car, he said, "Did you mean it?"

"Every word."

_And even if they have to run away, (s)he's gonna marry that boy someday_

**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**Review!**


	4. If You're Not The One

**I'm back! haha. So was anyone else disappointed with "A Night of Neglect"? I didn't really like it (except for the scene in the hallway with, Kurt, Blaine, Karofsky, and Santana). I can't wait for "Born This Way" next week (Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is back at McKinley, bitches! Y'all better watch out lol). Anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling now...**

**Song: If You're Not The One**

**Artist: Daniel Bedingfield**

**Requested by: No one. I came up with it all on my own! Aren't you proud of me? haha**

**Warning: Very sad!**

"Kurt, stop crying."

"I c-can't," I blubbered like a baby.

"You have to. He's not worth it."

"Mercedes, I l-love h-him." I buried my face in her shoulder, hoping that would muffle my cries. I didn't want my family to hear me. They didn't need to know that Blaine broke up with me - not now, anyway. (I was pretty sure Finn would find a way to kill him.)

Mercedes lifted my head and made me look at her. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Oh, shit. She used my full name. I'm really in trouble now. "Dry those tears and listen to me." I roughly wiped at my wet cheeks. "Good. Now..." She put one hand on my cheek and held my own with the other one. "You are the most amazing person in the entire world. You're sweet, kind, funny, smart, talented as all hell, and, damn boy, you're fine." I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "And if Blaine Anderson can't see that, then he isn't worth it."

"But, Mercedes, you don't understand..." How was I supposed to explain to her that I knew Blaine _was _worth it? That I knew he was The One? That whenever he held me or kissed me, it was as if he were custom-made for me? Mercedes had never been in love, so I doubt she'd understand any of it.

"Baby, I know how much you love him. But face the facts. He broke up with you, which obviously means he doesn't love you as much as you thought he did. He let you go, which means that you have to do the same. It's going to be hard, but you need to move on and be the diva I know Kurt Hummel is." I smiled weakly. "You're going to graduate high school, move to New York, and become the biggest star Broadway has ever seen." I almost started crying again because that had been my plan - except I'd planned to do it with Blaine by my side. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

Not in a million years. "I'll try."

"You better." Her phone beeped from her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text. "Oh, that's my mom. She wants me home." She kissed me and stood up. "I love you, Kurtie. See you later, okay?" I nodded. "And no crying," she ordered and then was gone.

When I was sure she was out of earshot, I buried my face in my pillow and cried, most likely staining my silk pillowcase, though, at that moment, I really didn't care. Every tear was another kiss, another touch, another "I love you" I'd shared with Blaine. Every happy moment escaping as sorrow. How could he do this to me? Wasn't he the one who told me he'd never leave me? If that was a lie, then was _everything _a lie? Was I so blinded by the love I felt for him that I couldn't see he didn't feel the same way? Did he ever even love me at all?

"Kurt?" Shit. I so could not deal with this right now.

"What, Finn?" I said, trying to sound pissed off, which is kind of hard when your mouth is full of pillow.

"Are you okay?"

"Go away." I felt the end of my bed shift, which meant that Finn had sat down. Did the boy not know the meaning of the words "go away"?

"Kurt, look at me." I shook my head. "Please?" God, he was so annoying. Nevertheless, I lifted my head and looked at him. "Whoa. Dude, I don't know if you know this, but you look..." he paused, searching for the appropriate word to describe my face (which I was sure looked like hell). "Well, you look like you got run over by a bus." Gee, way to be blunt, Finn. "Seriously, Kurt. Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Translation: Get the hell out of my room so I wallow in my own self pity.

"We're brothers, Kurt. You can tell me anything." Oh, great. He was pulling the brother card. That was a low blow.

"Fine." I took a deep breath, stalling. "Blaine broke up with me." Saying it out loud made my heart turn to ice because saying it out loud somehow made it final.

"What? I'm gonna kill him." See? I told you.

"No, Finn, don't. It - it's okay. I - I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow at me because we both knew that I was a far cry from being fine.

"Okay, dude," he said, skeptical. "But listen, the first time is always the hardest. Trust me. I'm not saying that it gets easier or anything, but... the first time is just really hard." Wow, my brother was oh-so eloquent. "You're a pretty awesome guy, Kurt. I know I don't say that a lot because I'm not good with feelings and all that, but it's true. And uh... what is it you're supposed to say?... Oh, yeah. Blaine doesn't deserve you. But one day, you're going to find a guy who can put up with all your craziness. One who knows better than to touch your hair," he added with a smirk, referring to the fact that I had to constantly remind Blaine that my hair was off-limits. What I didn't say was that I didn't mind it when Blaine touched my hair (if that wasn't rue love, then I don't know what is). "Well, I gotta go to baseball practice." He stood up. "You gonna be okay, man?"

"Yeah." He smiled and started to walk away. "Finn?" He turned around. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well... no problem," he said awkwardly and disappeared.

When he was gone, I got out of bed and went to sit at my vanity. Getting a good look at myself, I almost screamed. I really _did _look like I got run over by a bus. As I started to clean myself up, I saw the picture I had wedged into the corner of my mirror. It was a picture from my 17th birthday and everyone was crowded around the table, trying to fit in the frame. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sam, Lauren, Tina, Mike, David, and Wes. And right in the middle was me, Blaine's lips pressed to my cheek. _"Blaine, look at the camera_," my dad said right before snapping the photo. _"But the camera isn't as pretty," _was his reply (cue "awww'" noises from the girls and a gagging sound that I was sure came from Puck).

Looking at that picture and remembering that day (which had only been a few months ago) made me break down all over again. Finn and Mercedes and everyone else may say that Blaine and i weren't meant to be, but I knew different.

Because if we weren't, then it wouldn't hurt this bad.

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

**How was that? Did you cry? Well, did you? haha**

**Review!**


	5. Life After You

**Okay, so I know I said that these one-shots are completely unrelated, but the last chapter just made me so sad, so I decided to continue it and give it a happy ending! This one's in Blaine's POV instead of Kurt's.**

**Song: Life After You**

**Artist: Daughtry**

**Requested by: No one, but I got the idea of continuing from Darkness Over Everything. Thanks for the idea! You're awesome!**

I'm an idiot. Probably the biggest idiot that ever lived. How could I let him go like that? He was, without a doubt, the best thing that ever happened to me and I just walked away.

Okay, so I knew the reasoning behind it. I was getting closer to him than I'd been to any person and it scared me. Getting close to someone could lead to getting hurt and I was terrified of getting hurt. So I hurt him before he could hurt me. Makes sense, right?

No, of course it doesn't.

Two days after I broke up with him, I was lying on my bed staring at a picture. It was my favorite picture of the two of us because, even though there were fourteen other people in the picture, all I could see was Kurt. If I closed my eyes, I could bring myself back to that day - to the exact moment the picture was taken.

_"All right, everyone squeeze in for a picture," Kurt's stepmom Carole said as his dad pulled out a camera. Since there were sixteen of us, it was a tight fit and a couple of arugements broke out (including one where Finn wanted to be in the front, despite being 6'3"). Eventually, though, we got everyone situated (Finn in the back, in case you were wondering) and I ended up being wedged in the same chair as Kurt._

_I turned my head to look at him (which was hard, considering how close we already were). "I love you," I whispered in his ear._

_"Blaine, look at the camera," his dad Burt said._

_"But the camera isn't as pretty." Behind us, all of the girls "aww'd" and someone (Puck, I think. Yeah, it was definitely Puck.) gagged. But I didn't care. If everyone else could flaunt their relationships, then so could I. Just as the camera flash went off, I pressed my lips to Kurt's cheek, capturing the moment forever._

That picture was one of the few things I had left of Kurt and as I came to that realization, the photo blurred as the tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't live like this anymore - I had to get him back.

"What are you doing?" I heard my dad's voice from my doorway.

I stuffed the picture under my pillow. "Uh... nothing. What's up?" My dad knew I was gay, but he didn't support it like Burt did and he was constantly trying to get me to do things with him that he thought would turn me straight. So him knowing that I was looking at a picture of me kissing my boyfriend (_ex-boyfriend_, I reminded myself sadly) probably wouldn't go over so well.

"I was just about to go work on the car and wanted to know if you wanted to help." See what I was talking about? I would help Kurt, Finn, and Burt sometimes at their tire shop, but that was different. I helped them because I knew they genuinely needed help, and weren't trying to change me.

"Uh..." the memories of working at Hummel Tire and Lube and the weight of the picture under my pillow made my mind up for me. I had to get Kurt back. "Sorry, Dad, I have somewhere to be."

"Where?"

With the guy I love. "Just... somewhere. I promise I won't be out late." Then I got up and walked past him and out to my car.

As I drove in the direction of the Hummels' house, I prayed to God that he would take me back.

* * *

I took a deep breath and rang the bell. I waited with bated breath, hoping that Kurt was the one to answer the door. That way, I wouldn't have to face Carole or Burt... or worse, Finn. The door opened and I looked up. Shit. It was Finn. "Go away," he said.

"Please, Finn. Just let me talk to him."

"No."

"Finn, please..."

"Listen to me, Anderson, and listen good. There is no way in hell you're going anywhere near my brother. He's been upstairs in his room crying for the last two days." My heart ached. I wanted nothing more than to run up those stairs and hold Kurt, drying his tears and promising that I'll never hurt him again. "But you don't care about that, do you?"

That did it for me. No longer caring that I was at least seven inches shorter than him and he could easily crush me, I said, "You don't know the first thing about me, Finn. Yeah, I broke up with Kurt, but you know what? I've spent the last two days crying, too. I love your brother more than anything in the world and it scares me. I've never been close to anyone the way I am - was - with Kurt. That scares me because I'm terrified of getting hurt." I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Kurt would never hurt you, Blaine. First, because that boy doesn't have a mean bone in his body. And second, because he loves you. The way he looks at you, it's... well, I don't know what it is. But he really loves you. And you really hurt him."

"I know. Which is why I need to see him." The tears came before I could stop them. "I need to make this right. Please, Finn," I repeated. "Just let me talk to him. And if he says he wants nothing to do with me, I'll leave and I won't come back. I promise."

Finn glared at me, contemplating what I just said. "Fine," he conceded. "Come on." He moved out of the way, letting me in. Ge led me up the stairs and down the hallway to Kurt's room (a path I could have walked with my eyes closed). Finn tentatively knocked on the closed door before opening it. "Kurt? There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" I pushed past Finn into the room. "Blaine?"

"Hey," I said awkwardly, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"So talk."

"I uh..." I took a deep breath, reminding myself that this was Kurt and I could tell him anything. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should never have broken up with you."

"So why did you?"

"Because..." I went and sat on the edge of his bed, close to him but not as close as I wanted to be. "You know the relationship I have with my dad. We've never been close. I've never really been close to anyone... until I met you. The closer we got, the more I felt like I needed to pull away. It was irrational and stupid and I don't even know why I would think it. Because I love you, Kurt. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anything. And I want you back - if you'll take me back, that is." I reached out and took his hand in mine, smiling at the fact that they still fit so perfectly together. "I need you, Kurt. I never thought I could need another person as badly as I need you. I have no life without you - not one worth living, anyway." I looked up into his beautiful eyes. "Please," was all I said, but I knew that he knew what I meant.

He looked at me for a long time without saying anything. Then, "God, and people say _I'm _a drama queen." He smiled and laughed. "You hurt me, Blaine," my heart sank and I started to get up. Kurt pulled me back down and pulled me closer to him. "But," he continued, "I think that might have been a good thing."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How could that possibly be a good thing?"

"Because losing you made me realize that I love you more than even I knew. I never want to lose you again."

"You won't," I vowed. "You're my everything, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." I paused. "So... does this mean you're taking me back?"

"What do you think?" He put his arms around my neck and pulled me in. The second our lips met, I saw fireworks and a bolt of electricity surged through my body. This is where I belonged and I was such an idiot to ever think otherwise.

"So I guess you two made up?" We looked towards the door and saw Finn standing there, leaning against the door frame. "I'm warning you, Anderson. Break his heart again and I'll break thar pretty face of yours. Got it?"

"Got it." I nodded.

He turned to leave, but turned back. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What, Finn?" Kurt asked, sounding annoyed and exasperated.

"Please keep the whole 'making out in front of me' thing to a minimum, okay?" Kurt looked at me, an evil glint in his eye. I knew what he wanted, so I leaned in for another kiss. I heard Finn groan, but I didn't care. I had Kurt back.

My life was worth living again.

_I'm thinking that all that still matters is love ever after...After the life we've been through...'Cause I know there's no life after you_

**Well, now I feel better that the best couple on Glee (and don't even try to contest it or I will get Santana to cut you with the razor blades in her hair) is back together.**

**Review!**


	6. Check Yes Or No

**So this story is completely AU because in this, Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since third grade. Also, it's set about twenty or so years in the future, so the two are married (making both of their last names Hummel-Anderson). Just making sure you don't get confused.**

**Oh, and I've decided that it needs to be Tuesday, like, yesterday. I'm tired of watching the promo and the "Somewhere Only We Know" clip (if you haven't watched it, you must! It made me cry!). I'm dying to see the actual epidsode!**

**Oh, and the italics are the story Blaine's telling and the normal text is the present. Okay?**

**Anyways...**

**Song - Check Yes Or No**

**Artist - George Strait**

**Requested by - no one. I have a million ideas rolling around in my head**

Blaine Hummel-Anderson looked around to make sure he was alone. When he was satisfied that he was, he reached into his nightstand and pulled out the weathered piece of paper no one knew he had. It was written on that really wide-ruled paper that elementary kids used and, in handwriting too neat for a nine-year-old boy, it said, 'Do you like me? Check Yes or No'. Just looking at it brought Blaine back to that day thirty-one years ago (thirty-one years. Damn, he was getting old).

"What's that?" Blaine jumped at the sound of his thirteen-year-old daughter's voice.

"Elizabeth! You... scared me."

"What's that?" she persisted in that way only teenagers knew how.

"Nothing. Where's your father?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh, right in front of me," she laughed. "Oh... you mean Daddy K. I don't know." She sat on the bed next to him and tried to snatch the note out of his hand. He held it above his head, out of her reach. "Aww, come on Daddy B. Let me see," she pouted, turning her eyes on him. Now, Elizabeth mostly looked like Blaine and her surrogate, but she'd inherited Kurt's eyes. Blaine couldn't resist those eyes, so whenever Elizabeth looked at him like she was now, he was pretty much powerless.

"Okay," he sighed, admitting defeat. He carefully handed her the paper. "Be careful with it. It's really old." She nodded and gingerly took the paper from him.

She read it and looked at him. "I don't get it."

Blaine leaned against the headboard, settling in to tell the story. Elizabeth snuggled against his side and he wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Well, it all started in third grade..."

_Blaine Anderson was a normal third-grader. Sure, sometimes he played with the girls at recess in lieu of the boys, but he saw nothing wrong with that. He was normal._

_Then the new kid came._

_The teacher said that his name was Kurt Hummel and Blaine decided he'd never seen a stranger-looking boy. He was dressed all fancy, the way Blaine's mom dressed him for church. And his hair looked stiff - like it wouldn't even move if you touched it. But when he sat next to Blaine, he turned out to be really nice._

_"Hi, I'm Kurt," he said._

_"I'm Blaine." And that was it. From then on, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were best friends._

_Blaine knew that Kurt was different. But it wasn't until a few weeks later that he learned that different wasn't exactly welcome in a place like Lima, Ohio._

_"Freak," Noah Puckerman said, pushing Kurt into the sandbox. Behind him, his friends Dave Karofsky and Finn Hudson laughed._

"Wait. Uncle Finn?"

"Yeah. But this was way before Grandpa Burt married Grandma Carole."

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth settled back in.

"Where was I?... Oh, yeah..."

_It seemed as though Blaine was always having to stand up for Kurt. People liked to make fun of him for his clothes, hair, and the fact that he kind of sounded like a girl. Blaine didn't mind it since Kurt was his best friend, but one day he'd had enough. So he marched up to Noah Puckerman and asked him point-blank why he picked on Kurt so much. " 'Cause he's gay," the other boy replied. Blaine had heard that word before, but he didn't really know what it meant. "It means he likes boys," Noah explained. "Like, he wants to kiss them and stuff."_

_What Noah said didn't make a difference to Blaine's friendship with Kurt until one day when Kurt handed him a note when they were supposed to be reading._

_'Do you like me? Check Yes or No'_

_Blaine _did _like Kurt - as a friend. But since he was sure Kurt meant something different, Blaine stuffed the note in his backpack without answering the question._

"But you..."

"I'm getting there, Liz. Be patient."

_Blaine and Kurt continued to be friends all through elementary and middle school. Even when Blaine's parents sent him to Dalton Academy for Boys and Kurt went to William McKinley, the local high school, the boys stayed close._

_As he got older, Blaine started to notice that he was drawn more to guys than he was to girls. At first he attributed it to going to an all-boys school. But then, when he was out with friends, he noticed that he was checking out guys way more than girls._

_It took him a while, but Blaine eventually figured out that he was gay._

"So this is the part where you and Daddy K..."

"Elizabeth, if you keep interrupting, I'm not going to tell the story."

"Sorry, Daddy B."

_Not wanting to hide who he was, Blaine came out. First to his parents, then to his friends at Dalton, and finally to Kurt. Blaine couldn't deny that Kurt was more excited about the news than anyone else was, but he decided to ignore it for the time being. He was sure about how he felt about Kurt._

_A year passed and then Blaine got the call from Kurt that changed his life._

_"Blaine?" Kurt was crying._

_"Kurt? Are you okay?"_

_"Karofsky... he-he kissed me."_

_"What?" Blaine was in shock. Dave Karofsky was probably the biggest homophobe Blaine knew. It was hard to believe that he was in the closet._

_"He kissed me and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I'm scared, Blaine."_

_"Don't be scared. We'll get through this. You and me, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_The next day, Blaine sat with Kurt as he told his dad and stepmom what had happened with Karofsky. And the day after that, Kurt was enrolled at Dalton._

_Having Kurt around all day helped Blainr sort out his feelings. He was in love with his best friend. The only problem was that he didn't know how to tell him._

_Then, one day, he was going through his old things when he found it. The children's composition paper, the girly handwriting._

_'Do you like me? Check Yes or No'_

_So he checked off the right box and put it in his bag to give to Kurt the next day._

_When he did see him the next day, Blaine ran up to him. "Kurt!"_

_"Oh, hey, Blaine. What's up?"_

_"Do you remember in third grade... you gave me a note?"_

_"Vaguely. I also seem to recall you shoving said note into your backpack."_

_"Yeah, well, I found it. And I answered the question." Blaine handed the paper to Kurt, who unfolded it._

"And then I said, 'You checked off no'."

Blaine looked up at the sound of his husband's voice. "Kurt! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Kurt sat on the bed. "Go on, honey. What did you say next?"

"I said, 'Exactly. It says 'Do you like me?'. And I don't like you, Kurt. I'm in love with you'."

Kurt looked at Blaine and then at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, don't you have some homework to do?"

"It's spring break."

"Okay, then go... clean your room."

"It's already clean."

"Just... go, Elizabeth."

"Okay," she said, getting off the bed. "Be safe, you two." Then she was gone.

Kurt flopped back onto the bed, his head landing in Blaine's lap. "Remind me again of why we had kids."

"Because you wanted them, baby."

"Oh, yeah..." He snatched up the abandoned note. "I can't believe you kept this."

"Of course I did. It's my most prized possession. Well, except for this." He cradled Kurt's head in his hands.

Kurt was still examining the note. "It's funny how eight words can change so much."

"Yeah. And guess what?" He lowered his voice like he had a big secret. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows. Blaine bent his head and whispered into his husband's ear, "The answer's still 'no'."

"Really?" Kurt feigned surprise. "You're not sick of me yet?"

"Never." Blaine smiled. "The answer was 'no' twenty years ago, it's 'no' today, and it'll be 'no' until the day I die."

"That's good to hear." Kurt pulled Blaine's head down and kissed him deeply. "The answer's 'no' for me, too. Just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't."Blaine leaned in for another kiss with his husband, his best friend, the love of his life.

His Kurt.

_I think this is how love goes... check yes or no_

**Was the cute or was that cute? haha... So I've come up for a reason as to why Klaine is the best couple on _Glee_. There's no drama. With every other couple there's some kind of drama. But Kurt and Blaine are just... perfect. So, any arugements anyone may have have been rendered invalid.**

**Review!**


	7. If You Could Only See

**So I heard this song on the radio and I was like, "OMG, this is perfect for a Klaine fic!" (Yes, I really am that sad and pathetic). So here it is!**

**Song - If You Could Only See**

**Artist - Tonic**

**Requested by - the radio that subconsciously told me to write this.**

**Oh and this one is a bit different because the song is incorporated into the story (Blaine sings it, which spurs along the whole story, which doesn't directly involve Kurt). Oh, and I'm making Mr. Anderson a total ass (at first) because I feel like it.**

I sat on my bed, staring at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. I literally had nothing to do. It was some kind of long weekend and everybody was away - David and Wes took their girlfriends... somewhere (I wasn't exactly paying attention). Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff, and pretty much all the Warblers and New Directions kids were off visiting family in other towns/states. And Kurt was on a family vacation (which meant _just _family, Burt had stressed. Which meant that Rachel and I were left behind).

Like I said, bored.

I looked to my right and saw my guitar lying in its open case. _I guess I could play for a little while_, I sighed. Actually, I'd been trying to write a song for Kurt for our anniversary for a while, so maybe this was the perfect opportunity. I picked up the instrument and started strumming the opening chords to one of my favorite songs. I started singing, changing words when I needed to.

_If you could only see the way he loves me_  
_Then maybe you would understand_  
_Why I feel this way about our love_  
_And what I must do_  
_If you could only see how blue his eyes can be when he says_  
_When he says he loves me_

"Blaine?" I heard my dad say from behind me. I stopped playing and turned around, caught. My dad didn't exactly like the fact that I was gay, and he liked it even less when he was reminded of it.

"Yeah?"

"Good song," he said nonchalantly. "But I think you got some of the words wrong."

_Here we go again, _I thought, putting the guitar gently back into its case. "No, I don't think I did," I replied in the same tone as him.

"Blaine..." he said, sounding tired of having this argument. "I know you're confused right now. But maybe if you tried dating a girl..."

I cut across him. "Okay. 1) I have tried dating a girl. Didn't exactly work out - I wasn't attracted to her," I added, trying to get across the point that it wasn't just _that _girl - I wasn't attracted to girls period. "And 2) I'm not confused. I know exactly who and what I am. You may or may not like it, but that's the way it is."

"People can change," he rebutted, still refusing to let this go.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "So, by that logic, you're saying that I could turn you gay. Is that right, Dad?"

"Well, I uh... that's not... um..."

"Oh, I get it. It's one-sided, right? Gay guys can be turned straight, but straight guys can't be turned gay. That doesn't seem very fair, now does it?" I was starting to sound like a total asshole, but I didn't really care. Guess the old adage was true: the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

"It's just not right, Blaine. You're an attractive young man and there are plenty of girls who'd be willing to date you."

"One small problem with that, Dad," I reminded him for the billionth time. "I don't _want _them. I want Kurt," I added softly, meaning that two ways. I meant it in the long-term sense _and _in the "I'm-totally-pathetic-and-can't-handle-being-away-from-my-boyfriend-for-a-few-days" sense (oh, God. I was turning into Rachel Berry. Someone kill me now).

"Who's Kurt?" Was he really that oblivious to my life? Did he really not care about me?

"My boyfriend. We've been dating for a year. You'd know that," I continued, ignoring the look on his face, "if you gave a damn about me."

"Now just a minute..."

"It's true, isn't it? You don't care about me. I'm not Joey, Dad," I said hotly, referring to my older brother. He'd graduated high school a few years ago and was the perfect All-American boy - captain of the football _and _baseball team, dated the prettiest cheerleaders (well, the prettiest _female _cheerleaders, I corrected myself mentally, remembering how Mercedes had told me Kurt was a Cheerio a couple of years ago), and class valedictorian. When he'd graduated, he joined the Army. He was a man's man and I knew that when my dad looked at me in comparison to Joey, he didn't see that I loved sports as much as the two of them, or that I was a talented musician, or that I was getting straight As at a school that was ten times more academically rigid than my old school. No, all he saw was gay. Not like Joey at all. Not worthy of his love.

"I know you're not, Blaine."

"Do you, really?" My voice and temper were rising, even though I was trying hard to keep them in check. "Because it seems to me that you have Joey up on some pedestal that I'll never be able to measure up to."

"That's not true," he said, coming to sit on my bed.

"Like hell it isn't. Admit it. You love Joey more than me."

"I love both of you the same."

I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a framed picture that I had to keep hidden for fear of upsetting my dad. It was of me and Kurt from over the summer. We were sitting on the swing on his front porch. I had my arms wrapped around him protectively, never wanting to let go. His head rested on my chest, content to never move again. "So why do I feel like I have to hide this? There are pictures on the walls of Joey and his girlfriends at prom or homecoming or whatever. There's a double standard there, Dad." I put the frame in my lap and ran my thumb over Kurt's face. "I love him, Dad."

"I just don't think he's right for you, son." Subtle as he tried to be, I could plainly hear the emphasis he put on the word 'he'.

"You don't even know him!" I exploded. "Kurt is the sweetest, most beautiful person I have ever met. He accepts me for who I am. He listens to me and is always there when I need him. He is the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I think about before I go to bed. When I'm with him, I know everything is going to be okay, no matter what's going on in my life. He _loves _me, Dad. And if that's not right for me, then I don't know what is."

"I..." He was going to say something about the fact that Kurt was a boy - I could feel it - so I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I wish you would just give him a chance. I know you don't exactly like the fact that I'm gay, but if you could only see how much happier I am when I'm around Kurt, then maybe you'll change your mind. If you just give him a chance, I know you'll love him as much as I do." I hung my head and stared at the picture in my lap. Kurt was amazing, and for anyone - especially someone who had never met him - to think otherwise just broke my heart. A tear escaped my eye before I could stop it. It fell onto the glass covering the picture and I watched it glisten for a moment before wiping it away.

"Blaine?" my dad said softly.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Can you look at me?" I raised my head, pushing a curl out of my eyes (I was too lazy to do anything with my hair this morning). "I... I want to meet Kurt." I smiled. I thought I'd have to live two separate lives forever, that there would have to be two Blaines - the one I pretended to be and the one I really was.

Looking from my dad to the picture and back again, I realized I wouldn't have to do that ever again.

"I'd like that, Dad."

_If you could only see the way (s)he loves me...Then maybe you would understand...Why I feel this way about our love..._

**Okay, so that totally sounded better in my head. Personally, I didn't like this at all. What about you guys? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know (and leave some suggestions!)**

**Review!**


	8. Fallin' For You

**This is AU, just so you know. Not very, but Blaine falls for Kurt _before _"Original Song" (well, he _realizes _it. We all knew he was in love with him from the beginning, right?). This is set sort of around "Special Education" but has nothing to do with the episode (or Blaine's face when Kurt was singing "Don't Cry For Me Argentina". Am I the only one that caught that?)**

**Song: Fallin' For You**

**Artist: Colbie Caillat**

**Requested by: Klainebowunicorns14. Finally, I'm doing a request haha!**

Kurt and Blaine had only been friends for a few weeks, but the two had grown very close. Whenever David and Wes asked why he was spending so much time with the other boy (Blaine knew what they were thinking - which was _so _not the case) Blaine said that it was nice to have someone - someone like him, that is - to talk to. David and Wes didn't know what it was like to be mocked and tortured for being yourself. They didn't know what it was like to be terrified to walk down the halls of your own school to the point where you actually had to transfer. They just didn't get it.

But Kurt did.

Although, if Blaine was being honest (and he was nothing but), he would say that he was starting to develop feelings for Kurt. "More-than-friend" feelings, to be specific. Which was totally crazy, seeing as how he really hadn't known Kurt for all that long. Sure, they hung out a lot, but he didn't really _know _Kurt. When he thought about it, it seemed kind of absurd to be falling for him.

And yet...

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about him. Hanging out with him was usually the highlight of Blaine's day (even if he wouldn't admit to himself). Kurt knew just what to say to make Blaine laugh if he was feeling down. He was so happy and confident, something that Blaine envied because - even though he looked it - he usually wasn't so confident. Kurt knew what he wanted in life and would do anything to get it, which Blaine admired.

"What'cha thinking about?" Kurt said, coming up behing Blaine, putting his hands on his shoulders. Blaine started, pulling himself out of his daydreams. "Oh, wait, never mind. You don't think." He started laughing at his own jab.

"Oh, haha. Very funny," Blaine said, trying to sound annoyed while a smile tugged at the edge of his lips. It probably had to do more with the sound of Kurt's laugh than the actual joke (which wasn't funny at all... okay, maybe it was a _little _funny). He turned around. "So what's up?" he said, trying to sound casual and not obvious about the fact that he was checking Kurt out. Seriously, did he have to be so gorgeous? It should literally be illegal to be that good-looking.

"Well, I was under the impression that we had a standing coffee date," Blaine liked the sound of Kurt saying they had a date a lot more than he probably should have, "every day at three. Well," he added, checking his watch, "it's three."

"Oh." Was it really? Blaine must have really been out of it because the last time he'd checked the time, it was noon.

"So you ready?" Kurt asked. "Or are you going to ditch me to do some more non-thinking?" He laughed again and Blaine watched as Kurt's amazing blue/green/gray eyes lit up. He was pretty sure he could get lost in those eyes... Maybe he should ask Kurt to wear sunglasses whenever they were together.

"No, no, I'm coming. Just let me go drop off my bag."

"Kay."

Blaine walked to his dorm, closed the door, and looked at himself in the mirror. "You have to tell him," he told his reflection.

_But what if he says no? _a small voice in the back of his mind countered. Great, he was talking to himself now. It got him thinking, though.

What if Kurt _did _say no? They, after all, didn't know each other very well. Maybe Kurt liked some other guy (Blaine wouldn't know because Kurt had never said anything on the subject except that the last two guys he'd liked were straight). Maybe Blaine wasn't his type. Maybe he didn't want a relationship. Maybe a million other things that could go wrong.

He would never admit this out loud, but Blaine was scared. He really liked Kurt and wanted to tell him, but he was terrified of what Kurt would say. Like Kurt, most of the guys Blaine had liked were straight, so he'd never had a boyfriend. Strange as it may sound, when he closed his eyes, he could see himself being with Kurt - getting to know him better and falling in love (okay, that sounded super creeper-ish).

Blaine groaned and ran a hand through his hair (which he'd been forced to wear loose because someone (read David) had stolen his hair gel and refused to give it back). Maybe he should wait until he knew Kurt better, wait until he got a better idea of Kurt's feelings for him. That seemed like the logical thing to do.

Except... Blaine was wasn't feeling very logical at the moment. He was, to quote the Colbie Caillat song that summed up his feelings perfectly in the cheesy kind of way, tired of holding this inside his head. He wanted to tell Kurt, wanted him to know that there was someone who wanted to be with him (Kurt once complained that he was going to end up as one of those crazy cat ladies. "And I _hate _cats," he'd said). He wanted, he wanted, he wanted.

Turning back to his mirror, he stared at his relfection. "Kurt," he said, "Maybe I should wait until I know you better, but..."

No.

"Kurt," he tried again, "I've been waiting all my life..."

Double no.

God, why was this so hard? There had to be way to tell Kurt how he felt without sounding like a cheesy romantic movie. There just _had _to.

"Kurt," he said for the third time. A smile spread across his face. "I think I'm falling for you."

Perfect.

_I've been spending all my time... Just thinking about ya... I don't know what to do... I think I'm fallin' for you..._

**Okay, so I thought that was cute. I tried to add some humor to this, so I hoped some moments made you laugh. Oh, and I added a reference to the show in there. The first person to catch it gets a virtual cookie (and it's kind of obscure so only crazies like me will be able to spot it). Remember leave your requests (Darren Criss wants you to. Would you want to see that face upset? I think not haha)**

**Review!**


	9. Enchanted

**What Kurt thought after he met Blaine in "Never Been Kissed", basically. **

**Song: Enchanted**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Requested by: Juliet Hummel-Anderson (awesome pen name, by the way!)**

"Boy, you are so in love," Mercedes commented as she lie on Kurt's bed with him after his day at Dalton Academy.

"Am not," he countered, lying through his teeth. Truth was - he _was _in love. Or felt like he could be headed in the direction, anyway. His name was Blaine Anderson and he was... well, he was pretty much perfect. There really was no other word for it. He was gorgeous, he was sweet, he was gorgeous, he had an amazing voice... did he mention that he was gorgeous? It was like everything Kurt had ever wanted all rolled into one guy.

"Kurt, I know you. You've got it bad for this... what's his name again?"

"Blaine," he replied automatically.

"Kurt and Blaine," Mercedes mused. "I like it - it has a nice ring to it."

Kurt swatted at her arm. "Knock it off."

"Admit it," she persisted. Kurt rolled his eyes, regretting ever telling her anything and vowing to never tell her anything in the future. (Okay, so that was a promise he'd never be able to keep, but whatever). "You like him."

He sighed, knowing his oh-so annoying, but oh-so fabulous best friend wouldn't give up until he gave her an honest answer. "Okay, fine. I like him," he confessed. Mercedes's face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas. "Happy now?"

"Very," she replied, a smile breaking across her face. "So what'cha gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Just like always.

"Why?" She paused. Then, "Oh... don't tell me he's another straight boy. I swear, Kurt, you gotta stop going after boys you can't have. Do you want to end up alone forever? I mean, seriously..."

"Mercedes!" he said loudly, effectively shutting her up. "He's not straight."

"Oh!" she said, perking up. "So what's the problem?"

"What if he rejects me? I mean, I just met him today. What if he already has a boyfriend?" That would be Kurt's luck, too. First gay guy he has a crush on and he already has a boyfriend. "Then I would just look like an idiot."

"And what if he _doesn't_ have a boyfriend?" she rebutted. "You gotta think positive, babe." Usually, Kurt did look at life optimistically, but when it came to love... the glass wasn't just half empty, there wasn't anything in it at all.

"Okay," he fibbed, hoping that would change the subject.

"Good." She kissed his cheek, then stood up. "Well, I got to the bathroom. Be right back." She left the room and Kurt lied back on his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. That, of course, didn't happen because Blaine's face appeared on the inside of his eyelids. Okay, so Mercedes was right - he had it bad for Blaine. But what could he do about it? He could very well just go to Blaine and tell him that when he met him, it was like everything else fell away. That when he'd left Dalton, it was too soon and he wished he'd had more time with him. Things like that only happened in romance movies and Kurt _definitely _wasn't living one of those.

Mercedes walked back in the room just as Kurt's phone vibrated. "Who's texting you at..." she checked Kurt's alarm clock. "Two in the morning?" Kurt shrugged and reached for the phone, but his favorite diva was quicker.

"Hey! 'Cedes, give that back." He lunged for the device, but she moved out of his way, making him fall face first into his bed.

"_Hey,_" she read. "_I know it's late and you're probably asleep right now, but I forgot to ask you earlier. Do you want to maybe hang out tomorrow? Just text me whenever you get this - Blaine._" She turned to Kurt, a wicked smile on her face. "Now, would a guy with a boyfriend say something like that?"

"Maybe," he conceded. "But then again, we're _friends_, so maybe it's not a date."

"I never said anything about a date." Crap.

"Whatever," he grumbled. Mercedes started tapping the screen of his iPhone. "What are you doing?"

"Sending a little message." She spoke as she typed. "Sounds. Great. What. Time?"

The response was almost instant. "What does it say?" Kurt was probably a bit more excited than he should have been and it was probably a bad idea to get his hopes up, but he couldn't control himself.

"_Meet me at The Lima Bean at noon-ish?_"

"Okay," she responded before Kurt could tell her to. Mercedes was having way too much fun playing match-maker.

"He says 'awesome'," she said, opening the text. "Aww... and he put a little smiley face."

"That doesn't mean anything," Kurt mumbled, trying to hide his exultation.

"Uh-huh," Mercedes said, throwing the phone back to him. He replaced it on his night stand. "Now go to sleep, lover boy. You've got a big date tomorrow."

"It's not a date."

"Uh-huh," she repeated. " 'Night, Kurtie."

" 'Night, 'Cedes." He rolled over and waited for sleep to overtake him. When it finally did, he dreamed of Blaine.

_Please don't be in love with someone else... Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
I'll spend forever wondering if you know... I was enchanted to meet you_

**Okay, so I'm not a fan of this one because I don't think it went well with the song. But I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

**Review!**


	10. Pretending

**I've wanted to do something with this song ever since I heard it on Glee, but I wasn't sure exactly what. So I decided to take some creative license and interpret the song in my own way. Basically, it's in Kurt's POV and he knows that Blaine likes him and is upset that he's not doing anything about it. (Warning: Might not end up Klaine. Depends on where I end up going with it).**

**Song: Pretending**

**Artist: Cory Monteith and Lea Michele (Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry)**

**Requested by: oh, come on. They were practically begging me to make something out of it!**

**Anyways…**

"Well, I'll see you at school, Kurt," Blaine said after dropping me off at my house. No, before you ask, we aren't dating. But I wished we were. And I had it on good authority (okay, it was Wes and David, so it was somewhat good authority) that he did, too. Yet he'd done nothing about it. And it made me want to hit my head against a wall and scream.

"Yeah, see ya," I replied, keeping my "wanting to hit my head against a wall and scream" emotions in check. Blaine would probably tell my parents to have me committed if I randomly starting yelling and bashing my head against the side of my house. He smiled and turned away back to his car and I went inside.

Upstairs in my room, I let my calm demeanor fall away. Burying my face in my pillow, I screamed. Loudly. And long enough that my throat started to hurt. I screamed until I had nothing left. Until all of my pent-up frustration at Blaine was gone (though it would be back in the morning – I did this a lot).

"Kurt?"

I looked up to see my brother Finn standing in the doorway, looking at me with concern. "Yeah?" I asked calmly, trying to pretend that I hadn't just had a mini break down.

"You okay? I thought I heard yelling." Wow, was I that loud that Finn heard me through a pillow, my closed door, a hallway, and _his _closed door? "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool…" he trailed off, and I knew that _he_ didn't want to talk about it (Finn was a classic boy – emotions were a no-no). But he'd asked and, though I would have preferred Mercedes or one of my other girls, I needed someone to tell.

"It's Blaine," I started.

"What about him?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this or not, but I kinda like him," I joked. Everyone I knew (Correction: _Almost _everyone I knew) could tell that I was head-over-heels in love with Blaine. "And some friends of ours told me that he likes me, too."

"And that's a problem how? Because from what I know of relationships, when two people like each other, they start dating." _Whether or not they're both single or not_, I added in my head, thinking of how Quinn had cheated on Sam with Finn, whom she'd cheated on with Puck last year.

"The problem is that he's such a – such a… boy," I said, that being the greatest insult I could come up with at the moment. "He doesn't talk about his feelings and romance is practically non-existent in his book." _"When I Get You Alone" is _not _a love song, Blaine, _I thought with a smile on my face, thinking back to the disastrous GAP Attack.

"So why don't you, like, tell him first? I mean, I know you're kinda girly," I wasn't going to contest that, "but you're both guys, so that should count for something, right?"

"I already _did_!" I said, exasperated. "But he's just so goddamn clueless!" I then proceeded to tell him the story of what happened after the GAP Attack and how I'd told Blaine that they guy I thought he'd wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day was me. If that didn't scream "I love you, you adorable moron" then I don't know what would.

"And what did he say?"

"He said – and I quote – "Wow, I really am clueless…Look, Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do and I know how to act it out in song, but the truth is… I've never really been anyone's boyfriend…Let me really clear about something. I really, really care about you. But as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up"." Yes, I knew exactly what he said – sue me.

"Well, that's a start, isn't it? I mean he said he cares about you."

"Yeah, so do you and Mercedes and all my other _friends_," I countered, putting a special emphasis on the last word. "I just want… No, never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Have you ever liked someone so much that all you can think about is them?" He didn't need to say anything – I could see the answer on his face. Rachel. I didn't matter if he was dating Quinn or anyone else, he'd always want Rachel. "I just want to know that he feels the same way about me. That _I'm _who he can't stop thinking about. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, not at all. You're awesome, Kurt, and any guy who can't see that doesn't deserve you." Wow, where did _that _come from? Finn _never _got sentimental.

"Thanks, Finn," I said, though the truth was that _I _didn't deserve _Blaine_. He was pretty much perfect and I was… Kurt. "I just…" I repeated. "I mean, if he likes me, too," and I was sure he did, Wes and David's confession notwithstanding, "why can't he just come out and say it? What's he so scared of?" There was no way he couldn't think that I didn't like him, too, seeing as how I _told _him I did.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know, man. But I will say this… Don't give up. Because, who know? Maybe Blaine Anderson will surprise you." I didn't like the look on his face when he said that – it had a Wes and David "We have a plan" evil glint to it.

"Finn… what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, baby brother. See ya later." And then he was gone.

More confused that I had been before Finn walked in, I grabbed one of my pillows, put it over my face…

And screamed.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling… Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls… Will we ever have a happy ending… Or will we forever only be pretending?_

**As always, that sounded so much better in my head. Does anyone want to see a one-shot about when Wevid bombards Kurt and tells him that Blaine likes him? Because I kind of have an idea for that and I'll write it up if anyone wants to see it. Or maybe you want to see Finn's master plan? Just let me know! Oh, and don't forget to leave your requests!**

**Review! **


	11. Still Got Tonight

**So I just _had _to do something with this song as I am currently addicted to Matthew Morrison's CD (ditto for the Script's new one, so watch out for some of those, too!).**

**Anyways… I know that Kurt and Blaine are the same age, but for this story to work the way I want it to, I am making Blaine a year older. Oh, and they got together BEFORE Original Song, so it's been about six months at this point. So it's a bit AU. Just so you don't go getting all confuzzled on me!**

**Oh… and I am going to try my hand at some mild smut for this one (nothing too dirty, just more than I'm used to writing (I'm such a baby penguin)). So it might suck (not likely) or be sort of okay (high likely). Just bear with me, okay?**

**Song: Still Got Tonight**

**Artist: Matthew Morrison**

**Requested by: Matthew Morrison's amazing, sexy voice sneaking its way into my subconscious and telling me to do it (and I was more than happy to comply)**

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Kurt Hummel pouted as he helped his boyfriend of six months pack. Early the next morning, before Kurt was even awake, Blaine would be headed off to start his new life as a freshman at Columbia University in New York… and leaving Kurt behind in Lima, Ohio.

"I know," Blaine agreed, folding another shirt and putting it in his suitcase.

"I'll miss you," Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. He'd promised himself he wouldn't say that because saying that would make him break down. And he wanted to stay strong in front of Blaine, so as not to make him feel guilty for living his life.

As predicted, the tears started (damn his sensitivity) and he tried to wipe them away on the sleeve of his sweater before Blaine saw them. But it was too late. "Come here," Blaine said, opening his arms wide. Kurt ran into the embrace. He was two and half inches taller than Blaine, but he had always been most comfortable with his head buried in Blaine's neck. This is where he put his head now, inhaling a scent that was 100 percent and unequivocally Blaine. There were no other words to describe it. It was… _Blaine_. "Why are you crying?" Kurt shook his head – no matter what, he wasn't going to tell Blaine _that_. "Please tell me, Kurtie?" Oh, hell. He'd pulled out the nickname. "Please?"

"Idon'twantyoutogo," he said in a rush, hoping that would satisfy Blaine enough to let the subject drop.

"What?" Of course not.

Kurt sighed. Looked like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place here. "I don't want you to go," he said evenly, choosing the lesser of the two evils.

"I know, I know," Blaine soothed, rubbing circles in the small of Kurt's back. "But it'll be okay. New York really isn't that far away, when you stop and think about it."

"It's far enough," Kurt muttered against Blaine's skin. Ever since Kurt had gone back to McKinley, he'd had to deal with being two hours away from Blaine. And if he couldn't handle that, how could he handle being almost eleven hours away? That might just kill him.

"I know," Blaine repeated.

"What am I going to do without you?"

"Whatever you did before you met me – hang out with Mercedes, fight with Finn… you know. All that stuff." Blaine said the words, but Kurt knew he didn't believe them. Both boys knew that their lives were forever changed when they'd found each other. There was no going back.

"You know I can't do that… And if you say "I know" one more time, I _will _strangle you." Despite the melancholy of the situation, Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine's laugh. Oh, how he'd miss that laugh.

"Look at me." Kurt refused to lift his head. "Please?" Still not moving. "Kurtie, I have something really important to tell you." Kurt reluctantly tore himself away from the scent of his boyfriend's neck and looked up.

"What?" he asked, his voice strangled. How could he forgotten how absolutely beautiful Blaine was? Especially his eyes… those warm butterscotch eyes that lit up whenever Kurt was around. Suddenly, an image of those eyes lighting up at the sight of another guy – some faceless guy that Blaine met in New York – made Kurt's head spin and his stomach churn the way they had when Finn forced him on Batman at Six Flags.

"I love _you_," he said, the emphasis on the last word making Kurt think (not for the first time) that Blaine coould read his mind. "And this is going to be hard at first, and I'm going to miss you like crazy every single day, but it's going to get better. I promise. We'll Skype all the time and I'll call you every night before you go to bed, like I always do." But what if he was out with new friends or studying or something else that would consume his time and make him forget to call? Reading Kurt's mind again, Blaine said, "I don't care what else is going on, I will _make _time to call you, Kurtie - even if we only talk for a minute. Because you are the most important thing in the world to me." Kurt smiled. Blaine told him that all the time, but the words took on a whole new meaning given the situation. "And... first chance I get, I'm hopping on a plane back to Ohio."

"And I'll be waiting on your doorstep for you to come home." And by _home_, Kurt meant himself - not this house.

"That's my boy," Blaine said, love in his voice.

Kurt sighed. "I still don't want you to leave." No matter how perfect Blaine made it sound, it would still feel like there was something vital missing from Kurt's life. Kind of like an amputee with phantom limb pains - you know it's gone, but you can't help but feel its presence anyway. And it hurt like hell.

"Look at it this way... We've still got tonight." Then he kissed Kurt, just like he would any other day. But Kurt's reaction was anything but normal. Usually, when Blaine pulled away, Kurt was content to just sit and hold Blaine, marveling in the fact that this boy really and truly was his. But tonight... well, Kurt only had Blaine for one more night (for a few months, anyway) and he wanted _more_.

He wanted Blaine.

_All_ of him.

Blaine started to pull away as per his usual gentleman-like style, but Kurt wasn't having that. He grabbed the sides of Blaine's face and crashed his lips on top of the older boy's again, with much more passion than he'd ever kissed him before. In their whole six months together, the two boys had never kissed like this before (both had enough scars to warrant taking it slow). Yet, Kurt had no hesitation in opening his mouth and running his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip, encouraging him to do the same. Happily, Blaine obliged and Kurt moaned, low in his throat, as he _really _tasted Blaine for the first time. It was like the way he smelled, but a million times better.

They pulled apart (hey, they had to breathe, right?) and Blaine stared at him, wide-eyed, his lips slightly bruised in an incredibly sexy kind of way. "Kurtie..."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, suddenly ashamed of his forcefulness.

"You should be," Blaine and said and Kurt looked up sheepishly. "For _stopping_," he added with a growl that Kurt had never thought he'd hear leave his boyfriend's oh-so dapper lips.

Kurt gasped and attached himself to Blaine again, their lips and tongues melding together in a perfect duet. Kurt's hands found their way under Blaine's t-shirt, traveling the terrain that was his boyfriend's perfect abs and chest. Kurt's hands weren't the only ones exploring - Blaine had one hand tangled in Kurt's hair and the other one was running up and down his back. They pulled apart for another mandatory breath and then Blaine started working the buttons on Kurt's sweater. Kurt shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. Figuring it was only fair that Blaine lose an article of clothing, too, Kurt tugged his t-shirt over his head and throwing it across the room - they had no need for it anymore, after all. Kurt sucked in a breath as he took in Blaine's bare chest. The boy looked like a Greek god, like Michaelangelo's _David_. "I love you," he breathed, in complete awe. Blaine apparently needed no more that that because he, too, tore off Kurt's t-shirt, and - for once - Kurt wasn't self-conscious about his body because he was with Blaine.

Blaine pushed the suitcase they had spent hours packing to the ground, but Kurt wasn't concerned with the fact that they would have to do it all over again before Blaine's four AM flight. Blaine laid Kurt back on the bed and started kissing his neck. "You're beautiful, baby," he murmured against the hollow at the base of Kurt's throat. Kurt knew what was coming next, but he wasn't nervous or scared or anything. It was because it was Blaine, of course, but it was so much more than that.

They still had tonight... no, scratch that.

They _only _had tonight.

_I know time's running out now...But we'll hold back the sun somehow...See the sky?... We've still got tonight... We've still got tonight_

**How was my sexy time at the end? Was it okay? I love sexy Kurt (he's just so yummy) and I love Blaine's abs, so the combination of the two was pretty amazing for me to write :) But it's up to you guys to decide if it was good or not (how democratic of me).**

**Remember, leave your song suggestions - I can't always do it on my own, people!**

**Review!**


	12. Slipped Away

**THIS IS INTENSELY SAD! You have been warned...**

**Also, set in the future... Some people have gotten married, so don't be confused by names changes**

**Song: Slipped Away**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Requested by: No one, but I needed to do something really sad (everything in here is happy)**

Blaine couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. He didn't have the energy to even get out of bed, no matter how much his friends tried to force him. What was the point anymore? He had nothing left...

It was all his fault.

He should have been there. He _would _have been there, were in not for thar stupid thesis he had to write (a thesis he almost burned, by the way). If he'd been there, he could've seen what no one else saw. He could have taken away the keys, could've been the one to say no.

But he wasn't.

It was all his fault.

He failed the bar. He moved out of New York. He stopped singing, sold his guitar. None of it - his old life - mattered anymore.

"Blaine...?" his friend Mercedes Evans asked, tentatively opening the door. She was dressed in black - as was Blaine and half the town - and looked like she'd already started crying. "We uh... we have to go now." Blaine nodded, made sure he had the paper that he needed, then followed Mercedes out of the room and down the stairs, where they met up with Mercedes's husband Sam and... Kurt's family, all of whom tried to hold back their tears when they saw Blaine. No one said anything as they all made their way out to the car.

When they got to the church, Blaine was greeted by somber pats on the back from his male friends and vice-tight hugs from his female friends. All of them looked two seconds away from falling apart at the seams, but they all seemed to be holding themselves together for Blaine's sake. As hard as it was for them (Kurt's family excluded) it was twice as hard for Blaine.

The service started and Blaine sat in the first pew with Finn, Burt, Carole, Mercedes, Sam, and Finn's wife Rachel. Every time the preacher talked about the great man Kurt had _been _felt like another blow to Blaine's heart, but he stayed strong.

There was something he needed to do.

Getting to shaky feet, he walked to the podium and looked out at his family, friends, and others who were there to mourn Kurt. He looked into every single face - anything to avoid looking at the shiny mahogany casket to his right. "Nine years ago," he started, then stopped as the tears came. He wiped them on the sleeve of his jacket and started again. "Nine years ago, I was a junior at Dalton Academy when I met someone claiming to be a new student. Even though I knew he was lying, I said nothing, instead choosing to introduce myself and treat him as if he really_ were _a new student. Turns out, he'd been sent to spy on my glee club so his glee club could get a leg up at Sectionals." He smiled weakly at Rachel, who looked quite unabashed. "I know I should have been mad that someone was trying to spy on me, but I couldn't. This person was one of the most amazing people I'd ever met - plus, he knew what it was like to be bullied for who you were and none of my other friends had ever been able to relate to that.

"The person I'm talking about, obviously, is Kurt Hummel," here Blaine started to choke up, but he plowed through the grief. "And for those of you who may not know, I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend for the past nine years." He looked at Finn for reassurance, just like the the taller man had told him to. Finn gave him a thumbs up and a smile and Blaine took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"How can I describe Kurt? He is - I-I mean _was_ - the most amazing person I'd ever met. He was beautiful - inside and out - talented, caring... I could go on forever. Kurt Hummel was one-of-a-kind and no one will ever be able to replace him the hearts of the people that loved him the most." He paused again, not wanting to say what was written on his paper. But one look at Finn - who was like the brother Blaine never had - and he knew he could do it.

"The day I found out that Kurt had... died, I broke down. It was like someone had literally torn out my heart and stomped on it. I know that sounds horribly cliché, but there really is no other way to describe the way I felt. And waking up the next morning was pure torture. For nine years, there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't see Kurt's smiling face or hear his voice. And the realization that I'd never see him or hear him again nearly killed me.

"I know Kurt has touched every one of you in one way or another - you wouldn't be here if he hadn't." Blaine couldn't be sure because there were so many people, but he swore he saw Dave Karofsky in the last pew. "And I think I speak for all of us when I say that he will be missed." He didn't say this outloud, but Blaine would probably miss Kurt the most (again, family excluded). "I don't know about all of you, but Kurt has changed me in such a way that I know I will never be the same again."

Here he chanced a glance at the casket. It was closed - the crash had done too much damage to his face to warrant an open casket - and the thought of Kurt - _his _Kurt - being locked away in a box was the last straw. Blaine approached the casket and place his hand on the smooth surface. It was the closest he'd ever come to touching Kurt again and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. "Kurtie," he whispered, knowing Kurt couldn't hear him, never would hear him again. "Kurtie, I love you. Please... I know you can't talk to me, but just give me some kind of sign. Please, Kurtie. I just need to know that you love me, too." As if cued, the sun came out from behind the clouds it had been hiding behind all day and shone through the stained glass windows directly on to Blaine. Now, Blaine didn't really believe in God or miracles or any of that stuff, but he believed in true love. And because of that, he just knew that that beautiful colored light shining down on him was Kurt.

He just knew it.

Blaine collapsed at that point, falling over the casket, never wanting to let go. He cried like he'd never cried before, loud, choking sobs that echoed through the entire church. No one said anything and the only person who moved was Mercedes, who got up and pried Blaine off the casket. "C'mon, Blaine," she said, tears in her voice. "You have to say goodbye." But both of them knew that was a lie. Neither of them would ever be able to say goodbye.

Neither of their lives would ever be the same.

_The day you slipped away... Was the day I found it won't be the same_

**So I'm crying... are you?**

**And I stole the bit about the light coming through the window from Nicholas Sparks's _The Last Song_. It was such a beautiful moment that I felt it needed to be used in this story.**

**Review!**


End file.
